


Gutshots are the worst

by HydraHottie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: That's this, and garretts a manipulative ass, and grant actually does care, and we didn't get to see Grant's reaction to Garrett, that time skye got shot, tin man has a heart after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraHottie/pseuds/HydraHottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Skye gets shot, Grant has trouble being Garrett's good little soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gutshots are the worst

Grant Ward has believed in John Garret since his S.O. saved him from his old life. He respects him, trusts him, and is currently resisting the urge to beat the shit out of him. Grant’s rookie was dying, hooked up to a sickening number of beeping machines, and while Garret hadn’t aimed the gun or pulled the trigger he was responsible for what had happened.

When they had a moment alone, after Garret had given the excuse that he wanted to catch up with him, Ward could feel his patience breaking.

“So, kid, what’s got your panties in a bunch?” Garret asked, pouring them both some scotch. Grant was about to deny or question it but Garret stopped him. “I can practically feel the anger rolling off ‘ya. Not directed at me is it, son?”

Grant swallowed hard and looked anywhere but Garret. He composed himself but when he spoke his voice was clipped and hard.

“She wasn’t supposed to get hurt.” Garret snorted in response and took a drink.

“She wasn’t supposed to get that close to Quinn or see deathlock. Jesus, Ward. I thought you of all people would take better care of your rookie.” Garret was looking at him with frustration and disappointment and Ward felt like a dog who’d pissed on the carpet. Garret ignored Grant’s obvious discomfort and kept talking.

“Now, if you are so concerned about the little hacker, do you think you can bring her over to the right side? Assuming she lives long enough to be of use, that is.” Grant chose to ignore the latter part of that thought.

“I don’t know. She’s become very dedicated to shield recently, I’m not entirely sure why to be honest. I won’t be able to appeal to her morality since she’s so enamored with it. But…” Grant stopped, not wanting to finish that. Garret however was having none of it.

“But what, son?”

“But… I think she has feelings for me that I could potentially use to manipulate her. She won’t do it for the greater good, but I could get her to do it for me.” The words were cold and strategic and he felt sick saying them. He took a sip from his glass, trying to wash the sour taste they left in his mouth.

Garret’s mouth had stretched into a grin. Any other time Grant would have smiled back and seen it as a joking moment, but right then the grin seemed distant and feral.

“Well, well. A love connection is good at securing loyalty. And she could be useful to us,” Garret started to continue but his comms crackled.

“Garret? We need you in the lab. Do you copy?”

“Yeah, I copy. Be there in a minute. Garret out.”

He turned his attention back to Ward. “I’ll tell you later. For now, work on ways to get the sweetheart on our side.” He got up to leave and was almost across the room before he stopped and looked back at Ward.

“And Grant?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t get attached.” His face was stony and Ward was reminded that his helpful S.O. was more than dangerous. Skye’s body on the cellar floor in Italy as she bleed out flashed through his mind.

“Yes, sir.”

Garret walked quickly towards the lab ending the conversation with a turn of his coat. Ward downed his drink in one swig and cleared away their glasses.

He spent the night in Skye’s med pod, relieving Jemma from her watch and allowing her to get some sleep. He stayed there from 9 pm until 8 am and stared at the monitor, repeating ‘don’t get attached’ to each beep.


End file.
